The Valentine
by jc1424
Summary: Margaret's first Valentine's Day after returning from college is discovered to being spent alone.
1. End Of The World

Chapter 1: End Of The World

Rigby's eyes blinked awake to noise, which seemed very unusual when the room in which he slept was still filled with the blackness remaining from the ending night. He looked over to the alarm clock, belonging to Mordecai, that read "6:06 a.m.". He then moaned in agony, seeing that Mordecai was not at rest on his mattress.

Now awake, he found that the noise that had woken him up was the television just downstairs. He was just about ready to begin throwing a fit, similar to that of an infant, as he made his way down the flight of stairs.

_Who the H is watching TV at six in the morning!? It's a Friday! Whoever it is has practically ruined the whole freakin' thing! Uuuuuggggghhhhh!_

He dragged his feet into the entertainment room. He flinched at the light of the television screen, until his pupils adjusted. Regardless, he flinched again, but this time, in utter disbelief. He was horrified. Never in his life had he ever seen such a revolting sight. All at once he began to feel anger, confusion, and fear. He trembled as he looked at the reflection of the light in the eyes of Mordecai, that were staring into the television screen with attention.

Rigby was now pinching himself with all of the muscle in his other arm, which was, sadly, barely any at all. He kept on hoping that the horror that was lying before his eyes was nothing more than a false nightmare.

Mordecai was watching the news.

Mordecai felt like he was being watched and turned around, checking to see if it was only his mind playing games with him. He gasped seeing that Rigby had caught him and was now in horror-filled awe. On impulse, his index feather went to his beak, with the hope that his best friend would not explode into whatever mood came first.

"It's not what you think!", Mordecai whispered, with pitch.

Rigby did not say anything back, but simply motioned his hands between the television and Mordecai as if to reply, "What else could it be, then!?"

"I'm... I'm... uh... eh..."

"Spit it out!", Rigby's voice struggled to even stay hoarse.

"I'm... checking out how well Margaret does her new profession as a reporter... Hehheh." He was now hoping for the best.

Rigby processed his response within seconds and a smirk then grew across his face. "And you're actually willing to wake up at six in the morning to see an old friend do something like this?"

"Well... yyyeah..."

"I'll do you a solid and make sure CJ never finds out." Mordecai then had a slight grin at the edge of his beak, proud that his bro would have some manly understanding.

"Thanks."

"Do you intend on doing this every morning, just to see Margaret?"

"No, no, no! It just feels right to be there for a friend, even if they don't know it. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Still gonna get coffee and see Eileen with me at nine like the usual?"

"Of course, dude. Although, I'm gonna need more caffeine now to make up for getting up early to see Mar- I mean the news, and... stuff."

"Hah, right.", he chuckled, having been amused by his humor.

Their conversation ended and their focus was drawn to the television, which now displayed Margaret giving a report on the best places to buy flowers, jewelry, and chocolate. Of the few times Mordecai had seen the news, he had never seen a report with a positive attitude.

"Why on Earth is she giving a report on things like this?", Rigby wondered.

"Well, it's definitely helpful information if a guy is struggling in a relationship, I guess.", Mordecai tried to reason. Margaret was listing prices and sales on items and came to a finish with the topic.

"With a sale of forty-five percent off, this is most definitely the best place for a real gentleman to pick up some flowers today. I'm Margaret Smith and I'd _love_ to wish you all a happy Valentine's Day!" The news returned to the topics desk. Mordecai did not find it necessary to watch the news anymore until the evening came around. It was then, at the farewell statement that Margaret made, that Mordecai remembered what day it is.

"Dude, it's Valentine's Day.", Mordecai said to Rigby.

"And you woke up early to hear Margaret give you some great advice.", Rigby reminded him. "Go to some of those places now to get CJ some stuff while there are still a few hours 'til we meet up at the coffee shop."

"I'm definitely gonna thank Margaret for saving me on this one next time I see her. Well, I'm gonna go find some roses and sugar for CJ. I don't know about jewelry, though. Even on sale, I probably couldn't afford it with this job."

"Heh, yeah. Meet up at the coffee shop in about an hour?"

"Sure. Aren't you gonna get Eileen something, though?"

"Meh, I'll make her a card, put some hearts on it, and write some rad poetry."

"Dude, that is so lame."

"Hey, girls are killer for a guy who can really write his feelings out for her."

"Whatever. I guess I'll be back to pick you up around eight forty-five?"

"Yep." Mordecai took his green jacket with him and left out the door to make his way into town in the golf cart. Rigby found some cardstock paper and got busy designing a card for his valentine.


	2. We're Not Cops

Mordecai had managed to get a bouquet of roses and some fancy chocolate that went by a name appearing to be German. He returned to the park house to get Rigby and head to the coffee shop. It seemed to Mordecai that Rigby must have not put much effort into his Eileen card, which was lying on the table whilst he was playing vintage video games.

"Are you ready to go now?", Mordecai asked him.

"NO! I've died too many times on this level! This is gonna happen!", Rigby yelled in frustration.

"You can't just pause it? We need to get to the coffee shop so we can make our gals blush, dude!"

"Ugh! That's exactly what this stupid freak of nature wants me to do! Gah… dangit! I don't get enough lives to barely make it through half of this ridiculous level." Rigby encountered defeat once again in the game. He rage-quit, turned it off and through the controller at the console. "Okay! Fine! Let's go then!"

"Hmm… Hmm…" Mordecai and Rigby walked out the door to the cart and began to head to the coffee shop. "Rigby sucks at video games.", he muttered.

"STOP TALKING!"

They eventually arrived at the coffee shop to see Eileen there as usual. To their surprise, Margaret happened to be there as well, drinking coffee and listening to some music through earphones. Mordecai suddenly regretted some action he had made, but he was unsure how to blame himself for inviting CJ over, not knowing Margaret was here. She noticed the two through the corner of her eye, walking through the doorway. Eileen ran to Rigby and gave him a hug. Margaret simply waved to them and continued listening to her music. Mordecai could hear her singing along with a tune but could not manage to make out much of the words. Rigby had just handed Eileen her card and she was eccentric about it.

"For you, my valentine…", Rigby told Eileen as he handed it to her. She began to read it aloud.

"_For You"_

_I feel empty  
When you're not around.  
You are the difference  
Between my up's and down's._

_I'd leave sympathy  
Just to feel empathy.  
For you  
I'm willing to fight._

_It's so hard to stay away,  
When I have feeling, so true.  
It'd be a waste of a day,  
If not spent with you._

_You make me feel so proud  
I need to sing aloud.  
For you  
I dream in the night._

_Some fear the words  
I wish to say to Eileen.  
But I know "I love you"  
Can rhyme with anything._

_And now that it's in the poem,  
For you my heart has wide-opened.  
For you  
I have made things alright._

_Just for you…_

"Oh Rigby, I love it!", Eileen yelled excitedly. "It's perfect!" She embraced him and kissed him romantically on his lips. A wave of pure emotional energy ran through his body. The eternity Rigby enjoyed was only ten seconds, but it was much more for even the both of them. Mordecai was simply happy for his bro, having never seen what he wrote on his outside actions.

"Nice one, dude.", Mordecai smiled at him giving him a knuckle touch.

"Thanks. When's CJ getting here?", Rigby replied.

"I don't know. She told me at about nine."

"Margaret's here. Aren't you a little worried about this whole confrontation that will happen soon?"

"Yes, I am, but it's not a bad thing. I mean, when CJ gets here I'm sure Margaret and her won't be starting anything." Mordecai was unsure if that could be true, because the last time CJ saw Margaret, she was hugging him at the park, hoping that the three of them could work things out after their accident at the Christmas party. CJ was only even more angry after having seen that. Mordecai still wanted to simply thank Margaret for the advice he heard her giving on the news. He sighed and decided to wait it out.

Mordecai and Rigby took a seat while Eileen fetched their usual.

"Coffeeeeeeeeee!", Mordecai hollered.

"Yeauuuuuuuh!", Rigby began to rap out with him.

_We'll set our butt's down on the chairs  
And wave our hands in the air._

Eileen was on her way with their beverages. Margaret had noticed what they were getting at and had stopped listening to music just a few minutes. She was laughing at their awesomeness as it shined in their friendship in its common way.

_Then we'll ask Eileen  
With manners, for a drink._

_Like our voices so mutual,  
We will get the usual._

_Re-fill us up  
_'_Cause we can't get enough._

_We're not cops,  
We don't need donuts.  
That's what we're not,  
And you can't own us._

_Naw, we're not cops!  
We're not cops!_

_WOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

Eileen and Margaret were smiling, giggling, and really enjoyed their fun song that had come so easily. Margaret was staring at Mordecai, who eventually noticed and caused her a blush and looked away. Mordecai felt right about chatting with her at the time and walked over to her. She was panicking on the inside to some reason she was not sure of. It had to be normal talk.

"Hi, Margaret. What's up?"

"Uh… nothing really.", she began to find her words. ". I don't have much to do today besides my evening report for the news. So I'm hangin' here with Eileen and listening to music."

"Well, I had decided to watch the news this morning so I could see how good you were at your new job. You've worked really hard to get there. Congrats. And I just wanted to thank you for that report that saved my life. I forgot that it was Valentine's Day and if wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten anything for CJ."

"Oh! Your welcome. Thanks for watching. You watched the news just to see me, though?"

"Yep, that's what friends are for. Now you can be sure someone's watching."

"Well, thanks. That really means a lot to me." A silence passed for just a few seconds.

"So…, what are you listening to?"

"Just some old Linkin Park."

"_They_ had some awesome stuff."

"Yeah, my favorite by song them is 'With You'. Everyone has to admit they've gotten terrible. But, their stuff from last year is quite nice." While she finished her statement, the doorbell rang and in came CJ, finally. Mordecai was on his way over to her with his gifts behind his back.


	3. Insides Turn To Ash

Mordecai sped over to CJ in the last few seconds approaching her for an embraced kiss that lasted a few seconds. When they pulled apart he had his gifts before in his hands.

"Happy V-Day, CJ!", Mordecai said, with some excitement in his voice.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!", CJ said with a big smile as she accepted the large bouquet of roses and heart-shaped box of, obviously German-brand, chocolates. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mordo. Do we have any plans today?"

"Of course we do, _my lady_."

"Okay, well try to get off early today!"

"I will. Now, how would you like to eat some chocolate and drink some coffee?"

"Sure." As she walked with Mordecai towards the table Rigby was sitting at, she saw Margaret. She was tapping her fingers to the music to which she was listening through earphones. CJ was not angry, but simply held a straight face as she sat down. She could not be mad. _She's just relaxing here with Eileen and listening to music. I know her and Mordecai are just friends now. Doesn't she have something more to do besides sitting around here all day, though? I mean… look at her. She's Margaret. It's Valentine's Day._ Here train of thought was lost as Eileen walked up.

"Happy Valentine's Day, CJ! What would you like?", Eileen said, taking her order.

"A French Vanilla, please.", CJ replied, with a smile.

"The best!" Eileen ran off to fix her coffee. CJ opened the box of chocolates. She looked at them.

"They look very good. Is it dark?"

"Only the best for my valentine.", Mordecai responded, happily. She ate one, leaving twenty-three more in the box. Her eyes widened at the taste. It was an indescribable flavor sensation.

"WOW!", she said, still chewing the foreign desire. "These are the best chocolates I've ever had! Mordecai, you are the best!"

"Yeah… I know.", he said, putting his hand behind his neck, beginning to feel some guilt.

Margaret could see what was going on and was feeling some kind of anger, as well confusion in her conscience. _If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't even have those chocolates. But… it's better that I contributed to success in Mordecai's relationship, rather than having him not remembering Valentine's Day and disappointing CJ, isn't it?_ The music Margaret was listening to began to take her in and she was no longer focusing on what was going on between the two. She began to sing along.

_My insides all turn to ash  
So slow  
And blow away as I collapsed  
So cold._

_A black wind took them away  
From sight  
And held the darkness over day  
That night._

_And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied,  
But the heartless wind  
Kept blowing, and blowing._

_I used to be my own protection,  
But not now  
'Cause my path has lost direction  
Somehow._

Margaret began to feel tears coming. She did not want anyone to see what was about to happen. She turned her phone off.

"Eileen?", Margaret said, getting her attention.

"Hmm?", she replied, still fixing the French Vanilla for CJ.

"Would it be okay if I used the re- restroom in the ba- back?"

"Sure. Go ahead. Are you okay, Margaret?"

"Uh… yeah. I'm fine. When you gotta go, you gotta go. You know? Hehheh."

"Yeah…" Eileen watched her make her way down the hall. She finished making the coffee and brought it to CJ.

"Thanks, Eileen."

"Welcome. So, do you and Mordecai have any plans this afternoon?"

"Well, there's movies, there's dinner, and I had an idea of my own…"

"Idea?", Mordecai said curiously, grinning.

"How's about Look-Out Mountain?", CJ suggested. She was doing her best not to blush. Mordecai was no longer smiling, though. He looked worried, as if she had said something that made him uncomfortable. "Mordecai, if you don't feel like doing that, I really don't care. It was just a relationship idea. I'm unsure, myself." Rigby was looking at Mordecai the moment she had said it. Mordecai had a great memory there with Margaret and he was probably fearing the idea of smothering it up with CJ. It just would not be right. But, CJ did not have any idea about what memories Mordecai had there. Mordecai was now trying to lose his personally awkward attitude, and took a glance at Margaret, but she was gone.

"Eileen, where-", Mordecai was cut off by Eileen, who was standing by the table all four of them were talking at.

"Restroom…", she quickly stated.

"Oh…" Mordecai was now attempting to find a reasonable excuse, truth or not, to decline the idea CJ had proposed for the special day. "There will definitely be other people there this evening. It'd be a little weird and, yeah, a little uncomfortable for me." That was very true, but it was not the _truth_. CJ was no genius, but it was obvious to her that Mordecai was being secretive. Regardless, CJ simply knew better than to be asking what was really on his mind and so personal.

"Now that I think about it, I'd probably feel the same way.", CJ told him. "Maybe we can find a place under the stars at the park tonight?" Mordecai found her idea quite nice, but something just felt weird about CJ and stars, completely. _Maybe I should just try and see if she'd settle for a simple date_. _No, just shrug it off. It'll be cool, dude._

"That would be pretty awesome. Just you, me, and balls of gas! Yeauh!" Mordecai found his way back into his cool.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great!", CJ laughed and smiled, in excitement.

Eileen looked to the back of the shop, awaiting Margaret, who was still in the restroom after the, constantly pausing, five minutes of conversation. She quickly took her mind off it to plan with Rigby, though.

"So Rigby, how does watching a movie with me at my place this evening sound?", she asked.

"Sounds cool. What are we gonna watch, though?"

"Well, after work today I can go to the movie rental and find something nice. I'd prefer to get something neither of us have seen, though."

"C'mon, Eileen. You should get something we've both seen, so we don't have very much interest in it." Rigby raised his eyebrows a few times, hinting something to her.

"Ooohhh, I see..." She began to seem excited and struggling to keep her joy inside. They had been at the coffee shop for some thirty minutes and customers were starting to come in. Eileen needed to get busy, as well as Mordecai and Rigby, who were probably going to go through another one of the rampages Benson was always in. "See you three later. I've got orders to take." Eileen was walking towards a table and stopped, looking down the hall. She gave an apology to the cute couple that was waiting for a beverage and made her way down the hall.

She knocked on the restroom door, hoping for an okay reply from Margaret.

"Ahem... who i- is it?", Margaret replied. She was trying very hard to keep her voice stable, but her effort was to no success.

"Margaret!?", Eileen gasped. "What's going on in there? Are you okay?" Eileen waited seconds for a response.

"I'm... I'm... no." Margaret was scared. She knew that she needed to get out of café go home, so no one would see her like this, but she simply had no train of thought and her friend was worried.

"Why? What's wrong?" Mordecai saw Eileen standing by door and knew something was wrong with her. He was worried, as well. Just before he was about to head over to the restroom door, though, CJ began to have a growling stomach. Mordecai looked at her.

"Ugh...",CJ cringed at the feeling. "I think I'm gonna be sick!"


	4. Someday

Worry in Mordecai did not have any time to grow, for seconds after CJ began to feel sick, her chocolate was regurgitated onto the floor, which Eileen had just mopped the other day. CJ continued to gag for another thirty seconds. When she had finally managed to bring her revolting moment to an end, she knew that she would have to say _something_ to Mordecai, just to reassure him that she was fine.

"I guess that the delicious, foreign dark chocolate was just too good to be true, heh.", CJ said, smiling just a bit.

"Sorry.", Mordecai told her. "Throwing it up had never crossed my mind, but hey, I guess we all puke out foreign foods, eventually, hah hah."

"Yeah..." CJ looked to the back of the coffee shop, with some honest concern for Margaret in the restroom and Eileen, who was worrying for her on the other side of the door. And this was regardless of the fact that CJ was sick. It was a natural thing. Margaret was in there for reasons unknown. "Mordecai, you should go find out what's up with her. She's your friend, anyways..."

"Okay. Thanks." Mordecai walked over to the door that Eileen was also standing before. He was, at first, unsure of what he should do. "Margaret?" He heard her slightly gasp, hearing that he was now on the other side, too. She was finding herself too scared to develop a reply. She had to force a simple word out of her.

"What?", Margaret said, with a voice so agonized and nearly drowned in tears, Mordecai began truly wish he was on the other side.

"What's wrong, Margaret?" He knew that voice she had. He had not heard those miserable cries since he had taken her out to Steak Me Amadeus. She was in heartbreak. It had to have something to do with him. All these thoughts went through his head within a minute and she had remained silent the entire time, aside from her struggle to hold her pained weeping inside. Mordecai began to hear her voice begin to develop speech.

"I'm a- alone, I- I'm a- an id- idiot, and I- I- have no one to blame, but myself with my stupid, arrogant decisions!" The moment after she spat out those final words, she burst into moans and tears, as if she was fighting to hold it all in as she spoke.

Mordecai lowered himself so that he was now sitting on the floor, practically right next to her. He figured the door was locked, and even if it was not, she would not want anyone to see her at the time. This was the most he could do. "Margaret, don't say things like that. You're not. You're very smart. You don't have to be alone. There are a lot of guys out there for you. What's keeping you from giving some of 'em chance?"

"I always find a guy that turns out to be a loser. Every single one of my boyfriends were losers. And the one time I find a guy who's cute, and funny, and... not so much of a loser, and I've fallen for him, I throw it all away for some dream. All I've ever felt was regret since the day I walked into that university. I can't go back and just decide not to go. This... CRAP has felt like nothing more than a dumb mistake that I'll be learning from for the rest of my life!"

Mordecai could no longer fight her words into the positive, and had to accept that she was feeling this way. "As much as it made me depressed when you left, it hurts me that this is what you feel now, Margaret. You are beautiful. You are bright. You are very soft-hearted. You practically created perfect. When we first met, I wanted a perfect girl, and I thought you were. As you and I hung out more, I began to find that you're not. You're so much more and anyone should be lucky to have you on a day like this. I'm sorry that you're alone this Valentine's Day and I really don't want you to be. You can feel better now because..." He looked back at CJ, who had her hands together in front of her, waiting and hoping Margaret would just be okay. He _had_ to do this, at least once. "Margaret, you and I will get at least just one more chance at whatever it was that we could've been if you hadn't have left. I really do want to give it another shot someday. It's okay... Happy Valentine's Day, Margaret. Please come out now."

The door-handle moved slightly, then turned, and slowly opened. The two could now see the robin, her eyes on the brink of becoming bloodshot and nearly teared out. Mordecai dragged his feet a few steps, and embraced Margaret. Eileen figured a hug from herself should wait until afterwards.

CJ was not angry. She had to accept this, for now.

The chocolate had retaliated to her stomach, but that's not the only thing it was prepared to retaliate to. The chocolates began to multiply by the second. CJ noticed immediately and nearly freaked.

"Guys!?", she yelled at all of them. People began to flee the coffee shop. The chocolates were burying CJ to the floor. Rigby, as usual, just backed away from the mess. "Will somebody help me!?" Mordecai, Eileen, Rigby, and Margaret were now blocked by a room filling with foreign chocolates. Mordecai dove into the forming pool, chocolate melting onto him the entire time, and went after his girl. The others had climbed up onto the counters and table, taking refuge from the delicious, foreign, yet hazardous, desire.

"Guess I'll be getting used to stuff like this again!", Margaret hollered.

"I've always despised foreign chocolate!", Eileen added.

Mordecai and CJ emerged from the pool, and hopped onto the counter. Regardless, the space the chocolates were occupying was practically half of the room from the floor and the walls. The chocolates were to the waist of Mordecai, CJ, and Margaret. Margaret let Eileen hop onto her shoulders and Mordecai had to _force_ Rigby onto his.

"Ugh! What the H do they want from us!?", Rigby screamed.

"Wir sind für den Valentinstag! Wir sind für den Valentinstag! Wir sind für den Valentinstag!", the foreign chocolates began to yell, as a crowd.

"What?", CJ asked.

"As much as we all love German chocolate, we have no idea wait you are saying!", Mordecai tried to tell them. Appearantly, they actually had some knowledge, and took this into consideration.

"We are for the valentine! We are for the valentine! We are for the valentine!..."


	5. Ultimate Freakin' Awesomeness

"We are for the valentine! We are for the valentine! We are for the valentine!...", the dark chocolates continued to repeat.

Mordecai was highly confused by what logic the statement had. _CJ is my valentine, so why are the gifts refusing to serve their purpose?_

"Yes, we get that!", CJ yelled, disgusted by the melted chocolate on her skin (or whatever it is, now that the thought can be taken into consideration). "That's why he got you! For me! Couldn't you be more specific?"

Mordecai just motioned towards CJ, to state his agreement.

"Who is the valentine!?", they hollered, angrily.

"CJ!", Mordecai briefly responded, becoming furious.

The chocolates all hypothetically jumped in the direction of CJ, knocking her from the counter she stood on beside Mordecai. In that same moment, an ear-piercing scream escaped her throat as she was thrown back. Luckily, Mordecai managed to catch Cloudy by her hand in the final remaining seconds. He pulled her towards him, and back onto the counter they were standing upon. Mordecai then had his arm around her, and if he did not know any better, he would have thought she was muddy, to be confused with chocolatey.

Once again, the chocolates asked, "Who is the valentine!?", intimidatingly, still having an obvious German accent in their simultaneous words.

"Ugh... CJ!", Mordecai said once again, with her in his arms. This time the chocolates _ripped_ CJ from the arms of Mordecai, and attempted to drown her in themselves. She writhed in the mess, fighting to return to the counter.

"I DON'T THINK IT'S WORKING, MORDECAI!", CJ yelled at him, sarcastically. She managed to get a hand on the counter and Mordecai grabbed it to pull her back to what could no longer even be described as safety. CJ found her bearings, and looked Mordecai in the eyes. The others were not even paying attention, for they were too focused on their own fears of the foreign chocolates after seeing their ability, attacking CJ. CJ began to speak to him again, but this time in a more calm voice. "Look... Mordecai, I might be good for you and you might be good for me, but Margaret's your friend and whether or not she is mine doesn't even matter. She misses you now, and you, of all people, should know how that feels. We have a lot of time to decide on things, but (I can't believe I'm actually doing this...) today you should be Margaret's valentine. And that doesn't mean I like Margaret! I just... um... UGH! I'm a girl! I've got a feminine side that feels sympathy! Okay?"

"Heh, um... okay then.", Mordecai said, feeling slightly awkward. He knew that changing his answer would affect the commotion. Margaret was standing atop a table, beside Eileen and Rigby. He cleared his throat to ask. "Margaret, will you be my valentine, today?", he yelled across the shop. She looked at him, with her eyes showing nervousness.

"Uh... um... s-sure.", she replied, the answer coming out slightly like a question at the same time. Momentarily, the billions of chocolates disappeared in the blink of an eye. It was as if there was extreme, intense background music playing, and it just came to sudden stop. One piece of German chocolate remained, and fell from a height, straight to the floor. The four moved from where they stood, onto the floor. Margaret slowly walked towards the spot where the chocolate landed. She knelt down before it to pick it up. As she held the candy, Mordecai walked over to her, not knowing what to do with his hands. He had one behind his neck, with the other supposedly scratching the shoulder of his other arm.

"So I... uh... happy Valentine's Day, M-Mar-Margaret...?", he stuttered, with a feeling in him that had now become quite unfamiliar. She took the chocolate by her fingers and ate it.

"Wow! It's awesome! I've never... eaten something so... awesome! Hehheh."

"You're welcome."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too, Mordecai." She stood there, with thoughts flying through her mind. She wanted to kiss him for the gift; for everything. But, CJ was right across the shop, with Rigby and Eileen. Something inside her held back. It was not as if she had not done it before. Of course, then they did not know CJ was watching, and they had no intention of what they were doing. The whole time she just stared not exactly blank-faced, but expectant of something neither of them could be so sure of. Suddenly, CJ came over to them.

"Well, guys...", CJ began, "I really do hope you have a great day. And Mordecai,... make the best of this. She... um... needs it. Happy Valentine's Day. I'll see you tomorrow, Mordecai." She tipped her feet up and gave Mordecai a peck on the cheek, whilst her hand relaxed on his shoulder. Before she exited the coffee shop, she made one final statement. "And text me later, Mordecai, when you can. I've got some video games to catch up on.", she chuckled to herself as she stepped out.

Mordecai turned towards Margaret, feeling nervous and slight fear. She was staring at him feeling exactly the same. This moment went on and on for some thirty seconds. Rigby and Eileen sneaked out during that brief period of time. They had gone to an office in the back of the shop. The two remained still. Mordecai had begun to tremble. Margaret was a bit tense. They were trying to do something. It seemed as if they were in heavy fear of each other. It was the most silent moment Mordecai, and even Margaret, had ever endured in their entire lives. At least, it really felt like it. The moment was lasting for an eternity.

Mordecai took control of his mind. _Do it, Mordecai! You've got this! MOVE! DO SOMETHING! _It had taken a long time, but Mordecai finally burst out of his motionless state. Something inside of him finally snapped, he wrapped his arms around her, and their lips collided. He entered the kiss so suddenly and so fast, that she nearly stumbled, barely managing not falling over. Her arms embraced him as well. Time was going by so much faster than they were experiencing it. Did they care? No.

After some three minutes of peaceful satisfaction, Margaret eased away to just a few inches.

"I'm sor-", she started.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Margaret.", he said, then giving her a hug.

Rigby peeked out from the room he and Eileen were hanging around in. A warm smile rested upon his face and he sighed. _I'm gonna miss the days when he 'Pulls A Mordecai'_.

* * *

**THE END**

_But to be continued...  
_


End file.
